Children of the Red King
by mousie647
Summary: When a new endowed kid comes to Bloor's, he is in for the ride of his life.I DO NOT OWN CHARLIE BONE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OTHER THAN THE ONES I HAVE CREATED.
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Charlie Bone, nor did I write the book. So the only characters you absolutely cannot take are Nick and his family, along with a couple of others.**

If you lived anywhere near Bloor's Academy, you would know the unusual things that happen there. For 12 year old Nicholas Cayril, it was a whole new experience. Every day after school he would ride his skateboard past the school, examining it, wondering why his friend Gabriel Silk switched over and wondering why he never saw him anymore. He would see him soon. Very soon.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Nicholas yelled.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Cayril asked.

"Just out riding," he said.

"Ok. You're cousin has sent us a new batch of clothes. Go upstairs and try them on," she demanded.

Nicholas walked upstairs to find a huge trashbag full of clothes. He sorted through all of them, finding he one's he wanted. He heard a noise, so he looked up. In front of him was his cousin, wearing the outfit he had just out down, and holding his little brother who was now dead. He walked up to it. His cousin waved.

"Hey Nick!" his older cousin Cameron said.

Nick stuck his hand in, trying to touch his cousinSammy,who he never met before his death. Suddenly, his cousins vanished. Nick slowly backed away, then ran downstairs.

"MOM!" he yelled.

"What," she said?

"Come here!" he said.

Nick grabbed his mom's hand and ran upstairs. He grabbed the outfit he was just holding. Suddenly the image re-appeared.

"Hi Aunt Marlie!" said Cameron, waving. He was still holding Sammy.

Mrs. Cayril silently waved back, stunned. She took a few steps backwards, towards the door. She turned around and yelled for his dad to come upstairs.

"Jeff, honey, come up here," she said.

Mr. Cayril ran up the stairs as fast as he could and into Nick's room. He, too was very stunned.

"Hey Uncle Jeff!" said Cameron. Sammy began gurgling and talking in baby language.

Mr. Cayril turned to face Nicholas.

"Come with me on a walk," he said.

They walked down the stairs and out the door. As soon as Nick left the house, Cameron and Sammy dissappeared, again.

"You, Nicholas, are endowed,"Mr. Cayrilsaid.

"What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"You have a special gift. You are a child of the Red King,"He replied.

"What does this mean? What's going to happen to me?" Nick asked, looking at the ground.

"Nothing. You're just going to switch schools. Right now. I'm going to enroll you at Bloor's," he said.

"Before you do, is anyone else in our family endowed?" Nick asked.

"Your Great Grandfather's aunt was, and we also think little Sammy may have been." he said.

"How?"

"We think he was telekenetic, but he could have been anything. Any endowment is dangerous when you're a baby, so we think that maybe..."

"It killed him..." Nick said.

"Right."

There was an akward silence for a few minutes. Soon they were facing Bloor's Academy.

"Well, let's go enroll!" Mr. Cayril said enthusiastically.


	2. Bloor's: Day 1

Nick and Mr.Cayrilwalked into Bloor's quietly, hoping not to disturb anything. They looked around, trying to find the office. No such luck. 

"Let's try over here," Mr. Cayril said.

They walked straight into the kitchen. Cook was standing by the stove, cooking.

"Hi. You wouldn't happen to know where we could enroll..."

"Ah, you must be Mr. Cayril. And this must be Nicholas," Cook said cheerfully.

"How did you know us?" asked Nick.

"Your Mom called to inform me that you would be coming. She already enrolled you via phone," she said, "It's Friday, so you'll have to wait to come until Monday. Just come and everything will be ready for you in the music department. And since you're endowed, you'll do homework in the Kings room."

"Well, um... thanks," said Mr. Cayril.

Nick and his dad walked out quietly. They walked home in silence, stunned.

Nick went up to his room and took out clothes that meant something to him. He worked with them to learn how to control his endowment. His weekend was spent looking at memories and practicing wearing clothes without displaying an image in front of him.

Soon, monday arrived. Nick packed up his clothes and left before his parents woke up, leaving them a note. He walked down the street and into the building, where he saw the music tower. He went into the coatroom and found a cape with his name on it and a schedule attached to it. He read his first class out loud.

"Trumpet lessons... Mr. Paltry..."

A kid with ratty dark hair came in, looking for something.

"Excuse me, but you haven't seen my trumpet, have you?" asked the boy.

Nick looked around. Next to him were two trumpets, one with his name on it. He read the name off of the other trumpet.

"Are you... Charlie Bone?" he asked.

"Yes, and I have a trumpet lesson right now." Charlie replied.

"Me too, but I don't know where to go. Can I follow you?" Nick asked.

"Sure. And you are?" Charlie asked.

"Nicholas Cayril. you can call me Nick," he said.

"Ok. Hi Nick," he said.

The two boys walked to Mr. Paltry's room, talking along the way. They arrived 5 minutes late.

"_DETENTION_!" yelled Mr.Paltry.

"What, do we have to write sentences at lunch or something?" asked Nick.

"No, we have to stay until Saturday night," said Charlie.

Soon it was lunch time. Charlie introduced Nick to all of his friends except for Gabriel.

"Gabe should be here in a minute," Charlie said.

Right then,Gabriel walked in the room.

"NICK!" he said excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, um... I... Yeah... I'm... endowed..." he said.

"Well, atleast we'll get to do homework together," he said."Where are you staying?"

"In Charlie's dorm," he said.

Gabriel became extremely excited.Soon, lunch ended and everyone went outside. Charlie and Gabriel showed Nick the old ruins. They sat down in front of them.

"What's your endowment?" Nick asked Charlie.

"Do you have a pictureI can look at?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nick said, handing him a picture of little Sammy.

Charlie stared long and hard at the picture.

"Sammy is his name. He is very sick in this picture... wait... He collapsed!" Charlie said.

"So... you can see what happens through picutres?" Nick asked.

"Only a few seconds of them, before and after the picture was taken," Charlie replied.

Nick turned to Gabriel.

"Ok Gabe, what about you?" Nick asked.

"Mine is similar to Charlie's, only using clothes. But i also can tell what they are feeling," he said, "What about you?"

"Hand me your cape," Nick replied.

Gabriel handed him the cape. Nick closed is eyes and held the cape tightly in his hands. Suddenly, and image of Gabriel appeared in front of them. The real Gabriel was stunned. Nick handedhim the cape.

"Does that explain it?"

Charlie and Gabe nodded.

The three went inside and went their seperate ways for the afternoon. More classes. Then, dinner.Soon it was homework time. Nick followed Gabriel and Charlie into the Kings room. They sat down, and since Manfred wasn't there yet, Charlie showed Nick the group. Nicksat there and nodded. One person he particularly noticed was pale with white hair and red eyes.When Manfred came in, the room became silent and everyone began doing their homework.

Homework ended and bedtime came. Nick ran ahead to the dorm and got ready for bed. He began to walk out ot use the bathroom when someone grabbed his shirt. It wasthe boywho had pale skin, white hair, and red eyes.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you. The Matron's out," said the boy.

"Thanks..." Nick paused.

"Billy. Billy Raven." the boy replied.

Nick walked back to his bed. The first day was a success, in a way. He made new friends, found an old one, and learned the way of Bloor's. Soon, he was asleep, with no worries about tomorrow.


End file.
